The Juri Yuri Tournament
by bogey654
Summary: Eight women, subjected to the whims of one. All hopes of escape gone, they can only find comfort in each other. Many surprises arise, with a unique tournament forcing bonds to be formed, fears to be shared, and finally, that sense of camaraderie. But...is this enough to escape? Is it enough to...survive?
1. The Gathering of Contestants

"Seth! You said that if I performed this robbery then I could have what I wanted!" Juri shouted into Seth's study. Cool, calm and collected as ever, Seth span his chair around, holding a glass of wine.

"If it wasn't too difficult or costly to accomplish, then yes. How much did we make from the operation?"

"Forty million at least," Juri smiled. "So I'm sure that can cover what I want, right?" She said, not unreasonably. Now, it was a first for Juri to have robbed from a bank that she didn't level after she left it. In fact, Seth thought to himself, it was the first time she finished a mission without destroying everything!

"What is it?" When he heard what his confidante wanted, he was repulsed by it. But then he saw opportunity. And so Juri got what she wanted…

* * *

"Hey, Vipey-Wipey!" Juri tapped Viper, A.K.A Maya on the shoulder.

"Whatever it is, just get it over with quickly. I have work to do!" The red head turned stiffly in her chair to face Juri, rubbing her eyes.

"Ahhh, doing paper work? You should have a break. Y'know…" Juri quickly chopped at a pressure point on Viper's neck. "A nap would do you good!" Juri smirked over the unconscious body of Crimson Viper.

"Take her to the cell," Juri waved nonchalantly towards her guards. "And let me know how the other abductions are going.

* * *

"Move move move!" An S.I.N soldier commanded as the troops invaded Cammy White's apartment, capturing her.

"What are you doing?" The British accent furiously spat. "Where are you taking me?"

"The leader of the group of invaders ignored Cammy and took out a walkie-talkie.

"How is the Capture of Chun-Li going? Excellent. Next target men!"

Ibuki, Karin, Sakura and Rainbow Mika were all caught in a similar fashion. Karin and Sakura were caught at school, while they were walking home. Ibuki was caught when, once more, she attempted to sneak off ninja premises. And she got her punishment-in the form of being captured for Juri. Rainbow Mika had her mask ripped off her and thrown in a van. She followed it saying "I can't live without it!" and was locked inside.

Rose was a challenge. Juri had to fight her personally, and after a long, gruelling battle, Juri won. And thus Rose was captured too, and had her scarf taken away.

* * *

"HA!" Juri shouted with the uttermost glee. "We've captured them all! Now the fun can begin!"

* * *

Viper woke up tied to a chair. Groaning, she looked around, seeing pure darkness. Suddenly, the lights snapped on. Groaning more, Viper realised where she was.

"The arena…"

"Finally, you're awake!" Juri Han shouted down from a higher level. The room was a simple containment area, with solid metal walls and a comfortable blue carpet lining the floor.

Hearing more groaning, Viper looked around to see seven other women. All of the captured women had woken up, and Juri giggled.

"Nobody say a word!"

"What are we doing here?" Chun-Li shouted at her rival. Juri tutted.

"I'm gonna have to drill some respect into you…" Juri was behind a glass screen near the top of the cylindrical room the women were in.

"A-hem, allow me to introduce myself. I am Juri Han, your mistress."

"What do you mean, mistress?" Sakura questioned, afraid.

"Would you people shut up for a minute?" Juri glared menacingly at her prisoners.  
"Good. I have organised a tournament. Since there are only eight of you, there will be two winners, the two finalists. However, this isn't an ordinary tournament." Juri leered at the women below her, receiving a mixed bag of responses. Some glared back challengingly, a couple drew back, nervous. One eyed her up in an almost contemplative manner. "Basically, you lot are here to...amuse me."

"You can't possibly mean..." Cammy cut herself off. She appeared very unsure of herself.

"Go on," Cammy could tell by Juri's mannerisms that she wanted an answer, and the right one at that. "What do I mean?"

"...Sex?" Cammy's awkward moment of silence unsettled the people who knew her well. She was defiant to the last, very deliberate with her speech, and an all-round strong person. For Cammy to be hesitant was unnerving, to say the least. Juri laughed loudly in response.

"I much prefer to refer to it as 'the art of love making.' However, for you less articulate people, yes, sex. You're here to amuse me! Be that by singing, dancing, or with a physical workout. And I know which I'd prefer!" Juri grinned menacingly.

"So...you're a lesbian?" Karin Kanzuki squinted up at the imposing form of Juri.

"Yes! You lot are here to participate in my tournament. Oh don't give me that look," Juri deepened her voice to her trademark seductive slur, "I'm sure we're **all** going to enjoy ourselves." She let that information sink in, licking her lips for added effect.

"Oh yes, this will be just dandy!" Viper droned, sarcastically. Silence and a glare met her comment.

"You'd do well to hush up while your mistress can hear you, Vipey. Now, each round will have no fighting! Instead, the winner is the one who doesn't orgasm first! Yes, that's right; it's a tournament of lesbian sex!"

"Sweet!" This was Karin. All the other ladies looked at Karin weirdly.

"I guess we've learned something about our little schoolgirl today…" Chun-Li commented.

"And if we don't participate?" This was Ibuki, challenging Juri with her eyes. Juri waved her arm.

"Then we beat you up until you do participate." Juri clasped her hands together, eyes glowing.

"Let's begin…the Juri Yuri Tournament!"

* * *

Now, this may seem random, but it isn't just an excuse write Yuri…maybe a little. But you readers get a say in this! What pairing do you want for the first round of the tournament? Any of the eight women listed next in any combination, just say what you would like!

Cammy

Chun-Li

Karin

Rose

Sakura

Ibuki

EDIT: no more requests are being taken. Enjoy the fic!


	2. Authors Note

Hey guys! This isn't an update, just a reassurance I haven't forgotten this fic. I am working on some other projects at the minute, but I will get back to this. Eventually…


	3. Carrot and Stick

"We're going to start by splitting you into your bedrooms!" Juri smirked. She allowed the sentence to sink in before continuing.

"Hang on, _bedrooms?_" Cammy called out. What kind of sick, twisted game is this?"

"It's _my_ sick, twisted game!" Juri leaned over the balcony, crossing her arms under her body. She protruded her body over the edge, as if bearing down on her toys. "And I'm going to explain it to you. You see, I am in need of a strong lover. Ok, schoolgirls aren't exactly strong, but if there's a willing participant..." Juri glanced at Karin, who frowned at her in turn, "Well, who knows who'll win? Besides, this is quite fun!"

"Depends on your perspective in the matter..." This was Chun-Li. She practically murmured the words, but Juri caught them regardless.

"Oh come on China Doll! Everyone knows that you and Cammy are just 'close friends.' It's kinda obvious what you two get up to! Well, more obvious for me since I saw you two in London...are you sure you're allowed to do that in hotels, hmm, Chunny?" Juri practically leered over the group.

"You...you saw that?" Chun-Li slumped in her seat, and Cammy looked outright furious.

"Nope. But you just told me-and the other women here, might I add-what the deal is with you guys!" Juri giggled to herself for a few moments, while Cammy tried to make herself invisible. Chun-Li looked around the group with a guilty look.

"Well, looks like we learned something about our officer today!" Karin said gleefully. "I always had an inkling you were a 'dirty' cop!" Karin let herself calm down before addressing Juri, although her lips still twitched.

"Hey! You're stupid!"

"Eh?" Juri cocked her head to the side. "I'm no genius, but I'm certainly not thick. And that's no way to address your mistress!"

"Well, you are. You kidnapped Cammy and Chun-Li, two of the world's biggest crime fighters; you kidnapped me, someone whose family has millions and millions to burn. Do you really think no-one will come looking?"

"Oh, don't you worry about that...I had some robots put in place of you lot!"

* * *

"Karin! Time for school!" Karin's mother called up the stairs. She walked back to the kitchen and placed Karin's fry-up on the table. A loud clunking noise came down the stairs, and 'Karin' appeared at the doorway. Her skirt revealed bolted legs and her hair looked rather two-dimensional.

"Whatever mother." 'Karin' marched out of the door, holding her bag on her pinkie.

"Tom!"

"Yes, honey?"

"Something's up with Karin." Karin's mother, named Katherine, sat down next to Tom, Karin's father.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...she was a lot more expressive than usual."

* * *

_**Bang! Bang bang bang!**_ The repeated sounds of gunshots went off at the shooting gallery.

'Chun-Li' was standing at the front of a range, shooting repeatedly. One solitary awed bystander watched as the first bullet pierced the 'heart' of the target, and then witnessed another nine slightly widen the hole with each bullet. Then 'Chun-Li' span the gun on one finger. The random bystander almost fainted when the gun went off, consequently making a hole in 'Chun-Li's' head. He almost fainted again when her gun seemingly disappeared into her leg.

"Blah, blah, justice, blah!" 'Chun-Li' wandered off, probably to her office. The innocent man pondered the matter for a moment. Then, he nodded to himself.

"Yup...she's definitely 'The World's Strongest Woman!'"

* * *

'Sakura' and Kei were sat in a field. They hadn't spoken much, because Sakura claimed to have a 'cranial ache affecting the neo cortex.' Which Kei simply assumed meant Sakura had been studying and that she had a headache. Then, she noticed a certain individual walking towards them.

"Hey Sakura! It's Ryu!" Kei pointed.

"Fight! Fight!" 'Sakura' ran at Ryu. "Ryu! Fight me!"

"Ok! Hope you've been practicing!" Ryu took a ready stance and eyed the casual manner 'Sakura' stood. He shrugged his shoulders and charged chi energy into his fists. He pushed forward the power right at Sakura. He expected her to block, but she simply took it in the stomach. He winced when it impacted her. He _knew_ how much they hurt when you didn't block them. Ken _always_ caught him off guard with Hadokens, because it was so rare for him to do them.

'Quite smart of him actually...maybe I should-'

"Ow!" Ryu cried out when 'Sakura' threw a branch at his head.

"Yawn! Do better, Ryu!" 'Sakura' taunted.

Ryu charged another Hadoken in response, and saw the same result. 'Sakura' shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Grr! Hadoken! Hadoken! Hadoken! Hadoken! Hadoken! Hadoken! Hadoken! Hadoken! Hadoken! Hadoken! Hadoken! Hadoken! Hadoken! Hadoken! Hadoken! Hadoken! Hadoken! Hadoken! Hadoken! Hadoken! Hadoken! Hadoken! Hadoken! Hadoken! Hadoken! Hadoken! Hadoken! Hadoken! HAAAAAADOOOOOOOKEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Ryu released the final one with a scream and burst into tears. Fuelled with rage, he ran straight at Sakura and punched her square in the face!

...

And promptly collapsed to the floor, screaming at his broken fist. He teared up and rolled on the floor, sniffling. He forced his way to his feet, and kicked Sakura in the one place you NEVER kick a girl.

...

And collapsed to the floor, cradling his now broken ankle.

"Right that's it!" Ryu stood up, and put all of his soul into his hands for the ultimate Hadoken...

"Let's see how you deal with this! METSU!" Ryu charged the energy, ready to blow 'Sakura' into oblivion. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNN!"

He watched as 'Sakura's' chest opened up to reveal the ultimate counter to the Hadoken technique.

A mirror.

"Oh...shi-' And Ryu was sent flying by his own most powerful technique. He face planted a tree. He hit the ground and moaned softly into the mud.

"Ooohhh...shoulda...been a banker..."

* * *

"So you have nothing to worry about there, my dearies." Juri waved at the metal wall. Seconds later, a section of it split into two doors and an S.I.N guard walked through it, carrying a knife. "Jim here will let you free. And if you have any bright ideas, such as escaping, ditch them now. There are fifty more men waiting in the corridor. And they all have Tasers. So, it's your call really. Fight back, and piss yourself while being hit with fifty-thousand volts." Juri smiled at the guard, who complained at her.

"Ma'm, my name is Tom!"

"Whatever! Shut up and get on with it, and I might let you have a slice of bread tonight!" Juri began to walk towards a door in her little overseer area. "Oh! By the way, I had the guys down in uniforms make you lot several extra copies of your fighting gear. It just looks so good on you all. I'll be seeing you lot outside your bedrooms."

And so the women were being escorted, each having their own private thoughts on the matter at hand. Some worried about home, others worried about survival. Others still worried about the humiliation that was sure to come. When they arrived at the desired corridor, they realised this place looked the same wherever you were. Cold, steel corridors. That was it, with the occasional door to break the look up. Lovely.

The women were halted by the huge group of guards behind them, in a corridor with four doors. As if on cue, who else but Juri came from around the corner to greet her 'guests' with a deceptively friendly smile.

"Here we are. Any questions?"

"Yes." Rose spoke up for the first time since being abducted. "Why are there only four rooms?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Juri cackled, "You're gonna have to share!" Juri let the news sink in before taking in the dismayed faces of seven women and the suddenly bright smile of the final one.  
"Sweet!" Karin glanced around at her companions before blushing. "...Jesus that's...um...weird..."  
"Nice save, Karin." Sakura turned away from her estranged friend.

"Well, screw you lot, Cammy and I are shacking up!" Chun-Li, prim and proper as ever, stepped towards her friend/recently revealed lover.

"Well, I don't want to be in bed with Karin!" Sakura glanced around the group. "You!" She pointed, "What's your name?"

"Erm...uh...Rainbow...Mika..." The mask-clad girl nervously met Sakura's gaze. "Um...I can sleep with you. Uh, I mean uh...be in bed with you...I mean-"

"Chill out!" Sakura smiled. "It's just so we don't get raped by Karin."

"Hey! I won't do that!" Karin interjected. "I'll be like any other bed mate..."

"Yeah right," Viper snorted, "Since there's only one more adult available, Rose, would you mind us sharing?"

"Of course." Rose replied, assuring Viper with a smile. "We'll just top-tail."

"Aww man!" Ibuki's high-pitched voice piped up, "Why do I get the short straw?" She whirled around to face Karin. She eyed her and then poked her with an accusing finger. "You! If you try _anything,_ I will beat your ass to hell and back, got it?"  
"Yes! I'm not that bad!" Karin retorted.

"Karin, are your fingers crossed behind your back?" Sakura cut in.

"No!" All the women stopped their conversation and turned to face Juri when said person began laughing.

"Oh! Oh, this is priceless!" Juri giggled to herself. "You lot have two minutes to get acquainted with your rooms." She motioned to the guards to back off. "Show them the entertainment room. I want them there in no more than five minutes." She sauntered away and turned a corner. The newly formed couples were each shoved at a door. They all saw the same basic layout, a single bed in one corner with one pillow, a wardrobe in the other corner, and a sink in yet another corner. There was also a door at the back which led to a shower and a loo.

After they all had a nice look around (and discovered no windows) they were marched to the entertainment room, where Juri was sitting on the pool table. She clapped her hands when the group was formed in front of her.

"Right! You may be wondering why prisoners are being treated so well. I'm taking the carrot and stick approach. If you place a carrot one side of a donkey, and a stick the other, it will move towards the carrot. This is because it wants the reward of food, and not the punishment of pain. If you lot-" Juri hopped off the pool table here and moved towards the group of women, "-Behave, then you'll be quite happy here. You won't be made to do any slave work...well, not much. You're just here to amuse me. You'll be fed well, entertained well, for as long as you behave. I'm sure some of you..." Juri leaned down towards Karin and cupped her chin. She tilted the young girl's head up towards her own and lightly breathed on her lips. Karin's lips parted ever so slightly. "...Will." She let go of Karin. "So, in keeping with the idea of carrot and stick, you've got food. Since it's your first night, and I don't know if you'll behave or not, you're getting salad, bread, and ham. Deal with it. Oh, and water. Aren't I generous? So, any questions?"

"Yeah," Chun-Li took a step forward, "Will we ever get to leave?"

"Nope!"

"So basically, we're going to sit in our rooms, play pool, and basically rot until you get bored of us and kill us?" The officer deflated. To her, the situation was basically hopeless.

"Oh, now Chunny," A grin came from the one in power, "I'll never get bored of _you_. 'Sides, if I get bored of sex, I'll just have a fight with one of you lot. That _always_ lights my spark. Oh, and don't think about escaping. There are cameras in all your rooms and this one too, and the slightest _hint_ of anything...untoward will be met with severe consequences." Juri barged past Cammy and Chun-Li, and out into the hallway. "Have fun!" She called over her shoulder, "You've got an hour before bedtime."

The guards left with her, and the clicks of many locks on the metal door indicated that the women were trapped. They were all clueless. What to do next? They all searched the room. There was a bookshelf, a T.V with a DVD player, and the aforementioned pool table. There was also a huge stack of chairs. They all glanced at each other, bewildered. Then, Sakura shrugged and walked towards the pool table. She picked the only cue up and held it out questioningly. When all she received were blank and questioning stares, she shrugged.

"We're in trouble for now. Might as well be grateful and make the best of what we've got. Who wants a game?" Rainbow Mika hesitantly stepped forward. Rose then spoke up.

"This girl, I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Sakura."

"Sakura has the right idea. Since we're going to be spending a lot of time together, we should all get to know our roommates." Rose's accent cut through the air like a freshly sharpened knife, a point so clear and logical none could deny it. As if to start proceedings, Rose cleared her throat and thrust her hand out at Viper. "Rose. And you are?" Viper eyed the hand and glanced at Rose's eyes, before coolly taking her hand.

"Maya. Pleased to meet you. I'm not pleased about the circumstances."

"Karin." Karin held her own hand out for Ibuki to take. Ibuki took it warily.

"Ibuki." With that, the pairs split up to do different things. Cammy and Chun-Li took a pair of chairs from the stack and sat in a corner to catch up. Karin and Ibuki went over to the bookshelf, Ibuki already going on about boys, with Karin trying to learn about Ibuki's taste in video games. Rose and Viper looked through the DVD's available and discussed lines of work, with Viper holding a sour expression as she explained her line of work was within S.I.N. Luckily for her, Rose said she didn't hold that against her. Finally, Sakura and Mika were discussing their names and fighting styles. The pool game worked as a medium to break up conversation.

It might have come as a surprise, but the women were sad when a large group of guards came to escort them to their rooms. They were beginning to mingle, and were enjoying themselves (albeit in a strange way.)

* * *

The two crime fighters used the one pillow to sleep next to each other. They were sleepy, and they just wanted to wake up with fresh heads.

"Chun?"

"Yeah, Cammy?"

"I'm scared." Chun-Li pulled Cammy closer in response, tucking Cammy's head into her neck.

"Me too."

* * *

"Ummm...Sakura?"

"Yes?" Sakura and Mika were facing opposite directions in the bed. Because they only had one pillow, they agreed they could share.

"I...I uh...I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I...I need the pillow. I'm sorry we have to uh...share."

"Don't be." Sakura adjusted her position slightly. "Good night, Rainbow Mika."

"Call me Mika." Mika smiled. "Good...good night...Sakura..."

* * *

"I'm glad we came to a sensible arrangement." Rose commented as the two women settled down for bed. Rose lay down while Viper switched off the light.

"Well, sleeping without a pillow is horrible. At least we get a blanket." Viper took her glasses off and hung them on the door handle. She joined Rose in the bed. "Goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

Ibuki and Karin were settled. Little was said between them, and the little that was said involved Ibuki warning Karin to not try any funny business. As they lay in the dark, for the third time in ten minutes Ibuki elbowed Karin in ribs.

"Stop touching those!"

"Sorry, they just feel so nice!"

"Well, it comes onto my side!"  
Apparently, Karin had a fascination with touching the headboard's design above Ibuki's head. More specifically, fascinated with touching the two patterns that were a mixture of spirals and letters. 'At least she isn't trying anything-hey!'

Karin had pulled Ibuki close and had her arms wrapped around Ibuki's waist from behind.

"Get off!" Ibuki all but screamed.

"Ok, ok!" Karin pulled back. "Sorry..."

"You'd better be!"

* * *

Juri plodded towards her quarters, barely containing her glee. Tomorrow...the fun would start. When she opened her door, she was greeted with a hug and a pair of lips against hers.

"Hey there," Juri smiled against the lips. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" The other figure's voice came in the form of a whisper.

"You got them..."

"Yup!" Juri grinned. "I sure did. Now we can have some fun!"

"Mmm...we sure can..." The two began kissing passionately, and Juri reached up to fondle her lover's breast...

* * *

Haha! I'm back! So, something unexpected has happened. This crack fic has a plot! Most of you are going 0.o right now, I can tell! And some of you are reading this going 'where is teh smex? D:'

Well, that's in the next chapter. I really enjoyed writing this, and I'm excited at writing out this now plot/lemon orientated fic. It goes without saying, requests are now _**closed**_. The tourney is mapped out, so any new requests will be ignored. I hate to put it that way, but the way I've worked it out ensures around 60-80% of known requests get through. I have messaged most of you to say if yours got through or not. The only ones I haven't messaged are guests (duh) and one person with PM's switched off. That said, all requests, including those from guests have been taken into account. Three things were considered, three criteria. And, in order to fit more requests in, I've added extra pairings! So there's a minimum of eleven pairings! So I have done my best. Poor Karin! I love her, I really do. I'll have to make her happier next chapter!

Juri has a lover! Who is it? Anyone who can guess gets their own yuri oneshot in a fandom that I'm familiar with (Street Fighter, Tekken, Blue Dragon, FF13/FF13-2, Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Strawberry Panic, Candy Boy and Nanoha.) There are conditions, and here they are: each person gets two guesses. Guests are excluded, because I can't discuss the plot with them and have them as a core part of the writing process. Sorry, but I like the personal touch when doing requests. You must have, at the least, a general plot in mind. I'm not going to do all the work. I have enough to do. If your request happens to contain characters I don't really know or like very much, then I'll ask you to do another pairing. Example, Julia from Tekken I don't know at all, therefore I won't write about her. It must be yuri! It can be any rating you like. What else? It will be a fairly short fic, 3k words max.

That basically covers it. Juri's lover may or may not be in the Street Fighter fandom, but her lover IS female. So that narrows it down. And her lover isn't a 'good' guy. Those who don't read A/N's are missing out on a request opportunity here, which is kinda funny!

Anyway, that's that, and be on the lookout for the next chapter.

Hope you guys enjoyed!


	4. Observers and Emotions

First things first, no smut. Sorry! Second, no-one has guessed Juri's lover yet! So keep guessing people! I will remind you guests are excluded.

Anyway, hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Crimson Viper woke with a start. She sat up and glanced at Rose. The Italian woman (Viper knew her nationality by virtue of having to study her for S.I.N) had a calm smile on her face.

"Tch...lucky..." The time was a mystery, but due to the sounds of birds outside, she assumed it was anywhere between six and nine in the morning. 'What now? Escape.' Viper knew escape would be damn near impossible. First, there was security. Even with the abilities available amongst the group, she knew that the sheer number of guards and the latest security put all of that to shame. Even if the group got past all that, there was the surrounding twenty miles of rainforest to deal with before reaching civilisation. 'And that's a pretty big _if_.' On the door handle was a pair of uniforms. It took the agent a few minutes to notice them. The manner they were carefully hooked onto the handle indicated great care. 'So our fighting gear really does turn her on.'

Footsteps were heard by Viper. She heard the door being unlocked. She stood up in response. The door swung open to reveal one of the guards.

"You're finally awake," His gruff voice sounded relieved. "The mistress had us check up on you lot every hour. The others are awake. Get changed. You've got to be in the entertainment room in ten minutes." He backed away and shut the door. Viper shook Rose awake. Rose's eyes slowly opened. For a moment, they were unfocused and blurry. Then memory appeared to dawn on her, and she half-smiled at Viper.

"Good morning." Rose sat up and stretched.

"Good morning..." Viper replied, her voice almost incomprehensible. She strode over to the door and grabbed the uniforms. "Here." She threw one to Rose and turned herself away.

"Ah yes," Rose mimicked Viper's actions. "That Juri woman said that she liked our fighting gear." The two women swapped their current uniforms for their identical clean ones. However, Viper's eyes widened when she realised something.

'_They forgot to check us! I have my mobile!'_ She thought quickly. Juri wasn't stupid. When this washing was handed into the wash, Juri would check the pockets.

"Actually, I'm going to change in the loo." Viper casually made her way towards the en-suite shower. She began to swap the uniforms, aware that if she took too long, she would raise suspicion. She most definitely _didn't_ want that. She had to think quickly. 'Where do I hide it?' She couldn't leave it in the bathroom, nowhere to hide it. Bed? No, too obvious. 'Then where? Everything will be checked! Can I use it now? No, that damn signal blocker!' Viper was almost done changing. 'I guess the bed will have to do for now...'

She exited the bathroom to find Rose ready. Viper couldn't pass the message. She had noticed the tiniest black speck in the corner of the room. '_The world's smallest camera! _They actually did it?' In a stroke of blind luck, something caught Viper's eye.

A tear in the mattress.

She grew excited at the prospect. She casually began to fold her clothing, covering the phone with the clothes. She made sure her back was to the camera and slotted the phone down the side of the mattress. She left the clothes where they were and made her way to the door.

"We're ready to leave!"

* * *

When the duo of Rose and Viper made it to the entertainment room, they were met by the glum faces of six other women. Evidently, it had taken time for the reality of the situation to sink in, and even the peppy Karin looked disturbed. After several minutes of sitting in contemplative silence (seven women reflecting on the hopelessness, Viper reflecting on the possibility of escape,) a knock was heard. Juri edged in, slowly.

"Hey everyone," A grin, "Why so glum?" The group simply eyed her in response. "Ok, feeling a bit tired? No problem. I've worked out what the first match will be." Juri grinned, raising suspense and keeping the group wondering who it was. Juri eventually giggled. "The ninja and the cop!"

Stunned silence. Chun-Li looked around the crowd. She had no idea who the ninja was, but Ibuki knew full well who she was facing.

"You'll be facing that one," Juri pointed at Ibuki, "Chunny." Juri walked off and waved back at the group. "You'll be facing off in an hour." Juri was replaced by a huge group of guards carrying trays filled with bowls, various cereals and glasses of milk. The food was all placed on the pool table.

As the women sat down, Chun-Li and Ibuki kept meeting each other's glances. The other women's glances alternated between the two. They could feel the pure awkwardness. Chun-Li and Ibuki finished their meals first and went to opposite sides of the room, Ibuki to read a book and Chun-Li to stare at a wall in contemplation. Cammy went over to comfort Chun-Li, unsure of what she was going to do. Ibuki almost looked ready to tear up. In fact, a tear did fall down her cheek. Sakura was about to go over, but Mika placed a hand on her shoulder. Sakura turned to face her questioningly.

"Leave her. She understands it's not Chun-Li's fault. She'll...um...look past the...um...yeah..." Mika smiled shakily.

"Mika, why aren't you more afraid?" Sakura eyed Mika. The girl, while nervous, was definitely...more composed than the rest of the group. Chun-Li was clinging on to Cammy, Viper and Rose were morosely leaning on a wall together, and Karin was next to Ibuki, talking it out. Even Sakura wanted to hash it out with Mika. "I mean, you don't even seem sad..." The schoolgirl and the wrestler met each other's eyes. Mika took a deep breath, shook and sighed.

"I...am..." Rainbow Mika crumbled. She couldn't hold it in. She sank to the floor, to her knees. And cried. She didn't even wipe the tears away. She shook and sniffled. Thoughts of endless boredom, constriction and...non-consensual-

Mika stopped there. She sniffed and shut her eyes. She let the sheer unfairness of the world crowd her mind for a moment. But then...

A pair of strong arms curled underneath her own. She opened her eyes, confused to see Sakura kneeling with her, holding her close.

"It'll be ok..." The young woman whispered in her ear. She tightened the hug, the show of support. And it calmed Mika down.

* * *

"Ibuki?" Karin edged closer to the brown-clad ninja, hesitantly. Ibuki's red eyes met Karin's.

"What?"

"I'm..." Karin paused. Just for a moment. She sat next to Ibuki, pulling up a chair to do so. "I...you'll..." Karin hesitantly placed a hand on Ibuki's knee. "You...we'll be fine. I'm sure of it." Karin offered a smile, a comforting one. She withdrew her hand from Ibuki's knee. Then, both girls looked over to where Mika had broken down and Sakura was embracing her. "We're all in this together, and sometimes, just knowing someone's here is enough. Sometimes, common ground and shared experiences can lead to greater things." Karin's eyes became glazed over, looking somewhere into her own mind. "And...I'm fine with that. Everything will work out. We'll...we'll get through, and be bigger, better, and stronger than ever before." Ibuki's head turned to face Karin. She let her eyes leak one tear before swallowing a lump in her throat.

"That's...insightful..."

* * *

"Huh. This is getting to the young ones, isn't it?" Viper commented. Rose was leaning on the wall next to Viper. She laughed shortly and smiled.

"Well, they don't have the same life experience we do." Rose glanced sideways at Viper. "What _is_ your life like anyway?"

"Huh." Viper thought for a moment. "Well...I have a daughter."

"Oh!" Rose clapped a hand over her mouth. "Your husband must be worried sick!" Viper sighed in reply.

"We're divorced. We never really got on. When I joined S.I.N...that was the last straw. He took custody of my daughter, which is...unwanted. But it does suit us, because my work gets...**got** in the way. I visited her often." Viper glanced back at Rose. "What about you? Any family?" Viper winced immediately. In her research she had come to find out how Rose came into existence. It was certainly a...humbling story, to say the least.

"No." Rose's voice gave away nothing. "I'm...a bit lonely to tell the truth. I've never had company, so I'm rather...socially inept." Silence befell the duo. It was a contemplative silence. "So I don't have any concerns or losses being here." Viper could only consider how great her own life was in comparison. She adjusted her glasses before clearing her throat.

"I promise that if we come out of this ok, then we'll meet and get together. Y'know, just have some friendly trips out and stuff." Viper remembered the camera and frowned. "Though I doubt we're even coming out of this..." Viper stared at Rose as if she was mad when Rose began laughing.

"Haha! Don't worry too much! Focus on the lighter side! Come on, let's play pool!" Viper shook her head, smiling. _"If only everyone shared that attitude..._"

* * *

"Chun?" Cammy sat next to her lover, taking her beret off as she did so. "You ok?" Chun-Li sighed and shook her head in reply.

"Not really. This is crazy. How can she do this? Capturing us is one thing; we're a threat to S.I.N, but this perverted plan...it's just..."

"Unfair." Cammy said softly. Chun-Li looked up at Cammy and nodded.

"Yeah." The two sat together for a moment, Cammy had her hands in her lap, Chun-Li covering her face with hers.

"Chun, this won't change what we have. We aren't willingly doing this. Even if this was willing...I'd overlook it for you. You mean so much to me. As I see it, yes, this situation is hopeless...but I'm much less fickle about this if you're with me. This is complicated...but if Juri does decide to end it, I'll be laughing. Because all she'll be doing is sending us to the afterlife to be together forever." Cammy hugged Chun-Li around the waist from behind while the Chinese female held onto Cammy's arms, shedding a few tears as she did so. The two shut their eyes and communicated all their feelings in the soft embrace. Cammy eventually spoke up once more. "I know I'll never be lonely...there's no need for despair. I'm carrying all your love in my blood...and you have mine."

Chun-Li let a river of tears out, feeling more in that one moment than she had felt in the rest of her life. The sadness of her father dying meant nothing in comparison to Cammy's love.

* * *

The door's locks clicked and Juri stepped in. She looked less peppy than usual, and her face lacked her usual cheeky grin.

"You two," She pointed at Chun-Li and Ibuki, "Come on. You're going to be...competing in a short while. Follow me." Chun-Li drew herself up and wiped her tears away.

"I've got to do this...we'll...escape..." She whispered. "I don't believe my conscience will ever be clear again..." Cammy pulled her close.

"It will. Just get through this. Try to enjoy it!" Cammy smiled encouragingly. Chun-Li smiled back.

"Ok..."

* * *

Ibuki sighed. She let Karin give her a handshake as a show of moral support.

"Hey, it'll be ok." Karin laughed. "At least enjoy the fun side!"

"Yeah..." Ibuki looked at the floor, evidently dejected.  
"Hey!" Karin grasped Ibuki's chin. "Look, if we appear happy...Juri will be more lenient with us. So...just...do it. Get it over with quickly. I'll help you recover when you're done."  
"Thank you...Karin..." Ibuki drew herself up and walked towards Chun-Li. She stood over the officer and held her hand out. "Chun-Li? I just wanted to say...no hard feelings." Chun-Li took the hand and dredged up a weak smile.

"No hard feelings..."

When Juri returned, the two went straight up to her. They were certain, they had conviction.

They were ready.


End file.
